Rydia
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Rydia Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Female Age: 7 at the beginning of the story, biologically in her late teens by the end of the story | 27 Years Old Chronologically Classification: Summoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Absorption, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Petrification, Can BFR foes, Afterimage Creation, Sleep Inducement, Can cause spontaneous fusion reactions to attack foes with nuclear explosions, Can drain life energy from her foes to heal herself and restore her mana Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (On par with Cecil, who defeated Giant of Babil, likely Small Planet level (Fought and defeated Zeromus) | Large Planet level (Defeated The Creator, who could move the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds, defeated base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon; should be superior to the Lunarians who can move the Red Moon) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | Sub-Relativistic (Fought Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (She has tanked attacks from Zeromus, who is the manifested hatred of Zemus, far surpassing other Lunarians like Golbez and Fusoya) | Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from The Creator and Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high; can fight through entire gauntlets of monsters without tiring. She has also faced the God of Eidolons, Bahamut, as well as an even more powerful version of Zeromus named Zeromus EG along with foes powerful enough to move moons at high speeds like The Creator. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, several meters with a whip, several dozen meters with a bow, hundreds of meters with magic, several hundred meters to planetary with certain summons. Standard Equipment: The Mystic Whip, a powerful weapon that has a 30% chance of paralyzing foes and improves her magical potency, The Mist Ring which allows her to confuse foes with afterimages whenever she summons the Mist Dragon Intelligence: As one of the last remaining summoners, Rydia has mastered the art during her time in Feymarch, being able to call upon even the mightiest Eidolons, such as Leviathan and Bahamut to aid her in combat. She is also extremely skilled in Black Magic, learning every spell in the game short of Twin Meteor and even demonstrates some proficiency in White Magic. She is also somewhat proficient with knives, daggers, whips, and bows, though she heavily prefers to use magic. Weaknesses: While she has vast reserves, Rydia's ability to summon Eidolons and use magic is limited by her supply of mana, making protracted fights difficult. She has to speak to invoke the Eidolons and her normal magic, meaning that silencing her will leave her virtually helpless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic *'Blizzaga:' Attacks the opponent with a massive shard of ice, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Break:' Rydia instantly petrifies her foe, killing them and turning their body to stone to prevent regeneration. *'Drain:' Rydia drains the life energy from her foe to heal herself. *'Firaga:' Conjures a huge fireball to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Flare:' Generates a fusion reaction at the target location, dealing massive non-elemental damage to all foes in range. *'Meteor:' Rydia summons meteors from above to bombard foes, dealing massive non-elemental damage to all foes, even exceeding Flare in terms of power. *'Osmose:' Rydia drains her foe's magical energy to restore her own. *'Pig/Toad:' Turns the foe into a common pig or a toad, sealing their special abilities and reducing their statistics to match their new form. *'Quake:' Rydia triggers a massive earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. *'Stop:' Stops time around a foe, leaving them helpless. *'Thundaga:' Creates a powerful thunderstorm to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Tornado:' Rydia creates a massive magical tornado that rapidly saps her foes of their strength, leaving them on the verge of defeat upon the spell's completion. *'Warp:' BFRs the opponent to another dimension. Summons *'Asura:' Summons the queen of Eidolons who will either heal Rydia and her allies with Curaga, shield them from physical damage with Protect, or revive fallen allies with Raise. *'Bahamut:' Summons the God of Eidolons to annihilate Rydia's foes with his mighty Mega Flare. *'Bomb:' Summons a living bomb who deals damage equal to the amount of health Rydia has remaining. *'Cockatrice:' Summons the evil-eyed bird to instantly petrify foes who stare into its eyes. *'Ifrit:' Summons a fiery demon who incinerates foes with scorching Hellfire that is hot enough to turn the world to ashes. *'Leviathan:' Summons the King of Eidolons who raises all the seas on Earth, drowning and crushing foes with the bitter draught of his Tidal Wave attack. *'Mindflayer:' Summons the Mindflayer to attack Rydia's foes with Mind Blast, paralyzing them and rapidly sapping them of their strength until they succumb to their injuries. *'Mist Dragon:' A summon that once belonged to her mother, she summons the dragon of mist to destroy foes with its holy-elemental Cold Mist, concealing Rydia and her allies within the mist generated to confuse foes with afterimages. *'Odin:' Summons the Reaver to bisect Rydia's foes, instantly slaying them unless they bear an immunity to instant death. *'Ramuh:' Summons the Elder Justicar of thunder to smite foes with his electrifying Judgment Bolt. *'Shiva:' Summons the Empress of ice to flash freeze foes with her signature Diamond Dust attack. *'Sylph:' Summons the Fair and Unseen Fey to attack foes with Whispering Winds, healing allies equal to the amount of damage dealt. *'Titan:' Summons the Earthreaver to split the ground and shake it to its core with his Gaia's Wrath attack. *'Whyt:' Summons a larval Eidolon trained by Rydia and her friends to aid her in combat. He has been tutored by every one of the main heroes and has thus acquired a mastery of close combat as well as being highly skilled in magic, possessing practically limitless wells of mana due to his nature as an Eidolon. Key: Final Fantasy IV | Final Fantasy IV The After Years Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5